


Vanity: Told you that last shot was gonna get ya!!

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale, Police - Fandom, Shooting - Fandom, amblance, charity dingle - Fandom, robbers - Fandom, vanessa woodfield - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: As the pair are finishing up the final touches getting ready, Vanessa smirkly opens the bottle of Jack Daniels “ right two shots each before we head out babe”, Charity replies with “fine but the last shot gunna hit ya later though” as she walks towards Vanessa linking one hand around her back, leaning in for a kiss before taking the shots.





	Vanity: Told you that last shot was gonna get ya!!

**Author's Note:**

> it's sort of a violent comedy hope you like it....

**As the pair are finishing up the final touches getting ready, Vanessa smirkly opens the bottle of Jack Daniels “ right two shots each before we head out babe”, Charity replies with “fine but the last shot gunna hit ya later though” as she walks towards Vanessa linking one hand around her back, leaning in for a kiss before taking the shots.**

 

**The taxi arrives and they both head downtown to do some clothes shopping together.**

 

**A few hours go by, as the pair purchases at least something from every shop they go in and out of.**

 

**They headed down towards the club linking arms with one another looking all loved up, Charity quickly lifted her head up as she started to hear sirens getting louder in the background, she looks around and instinctively pulls Vanessa behind her back trying to protect her, as she sees the cop cars quick to surround them.**

 

**A door blasts open behind them, as 4 women with one of them grabbing Vanessa and shouting “ if you dont let us walk free with the money, i wont kill her but i will shoot her where it hurts you got that” as the other three aim the guns at the cops.**

 

**The police officer in charge refused the order that had just been given by the four women and remained aiming at them “fine i’ll just have to shoot her then” whilst they flee back into the bank.**

 

**Vanessa stumbles back down the stairs from being shot, Charity’s arms lowering to ground level, “HELP MY WIFE’S BEEN SHOT HELP” as Charity voice cracks.a few seconds go by, and the ambulance arrive safely lifting Vanessa on to the bed and checking her over, a paramedic heads over to Charity to confirms that “she’s going to be fine, and it missed all the vital organs, she’ll be home after we take the bullet out, she a tough one your wife”**

 

**A relieved Charity replies “thank you so much for telling me”, Vanessa lifts her head from the bed she see charity run towards her. as Vanessa holds Charity’s hand with the arm thats not been shot and giggles “babe im fine i’ll be okay, especially as i have gas and air pumping in my system now”, Charity laughs “I told you that last shot was going to get ya didn’t I, no pun intended, now give me a snog if your fine”, Vanessa seductively whispers in Charity’s ear “you can check me over when we get home in your new outfit can’t you babe” giving her a quick cheeky grab whilst heading back down on the bed……**

 

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be great xx


End file.
